


Keeping Watch

by shallowness



Category: Push (2009), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for maharet83’s prompt ‘Push/The Losers, Cassie & Cougar, keeping watch’  at the 2011 three sentence ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Watch

She can’t keep still and she can’t stay quiet, this girl on the roof with him, but Cougar accepts her because of the way her eyes are focused on the street below. So strange to see two of them standing side by side: doubles, doppelgangers. ‘Un-freaking-believable,’ Jensen said, but ‘Believe it’ said his double, while the girl – Cassie – flipped open her notebook and showed a picture of the two figures, standing together as he sees them now. The reason why Cougar is keeping watch with her on the roof is what was in the drawing on the page after that.


End file.
